


In Your Eyes

by ThoughtofLou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Larry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtofLou/pseuds/ThoughtofLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't see himself in a mirror so Harry tells him what he looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

                “Harry, what do I look like?” That was how it started. One question. One question and Harry’s grinning from ear to ear, dimples incredibly obvious, studying every aspect of Louis’ appearance. One question and Harry’s eyebrows are brought together in deep concentration, trying his hardest not to portray Louis as anything less than what he is. One question and Harry is sent into a concentrative silence for a full five minutes, and that silence leads right into a full hour of descriptive rambling about Louis.

                “Um, what do you mean?” Harry questioned to be sure all his thinking wasn’t way off track.

                “I mean what do I look like? Am I ugly or—“

                “God, no you’re not ugly! You’re beautiful,” Harry interrupted him.

                “Well then tell me what I look like, I’m curious,” Louis stated. Harry rolled onto his side, placed his elbow on the floor beneath him and propped his head up on his hand. He just stared at Louis, who was lying on his back and staring at the moon through their sunroof, in admiration.

                “Well? Please, you know I can’t see myself, I’m curious,” Louis asked, he knew Harry was close to just giving in already.

                “I can’t see myself either, no vampires can, what do you think makes you so special that I should tell you?” Harry joked and smiled while waiting for a sarcastic response.

                “You’re right, I guess I’m not special, never mind. Harry’s smile dropped and worry overtook his face.

                “Wait, Lou, of course you’re special, I was just kidding, I’ll tell you, you deserve to know of course, I’m sorry I just thought I’d make a joke and—Why are you laughing?” Louis absolutely loved when Harry thought he’d upset Louis and rambled out an apology. Harry made it sound like upsetting Louis was equivalent to committing a felony and that’s why Louis was sure he was special, at least in Harry’s eyes and that’s all that mattered.

                “Nothing, never mind. So, will you tell me?” Louis smiled over at Harry, showing off his fangs.

                “Of course I’ll tell you,” Harry’s ear-to-ear, dimpled grin was back and he looked down to try to come up with the right words. He was afraid he’d creep Louis out if he said the sappy thoughts that were running through his head, so he tried to make it more casual.

                “Ehmmm, well you’ve got light brown hair, and red eyes and—“

                “Harry.” Louis was annoyed with the description he was getting that sounded like it came from a little kid that had just learned their colors.

                “What?”

                “I want to know what I look like in your eyes. Plenty of people have told me I have brown hair and every vampire has red eyes.” And _oh._ Those sappy thoughts Harry was hiding are exactly what Louis is hoping for. Now Harry only hoped he could do him justice.

                “Well, ehm, you have this light brown hair that’s the color of brown sugar and it’s the softest hair I’ve ever felt on anyone, but of course you know that, and it usually just, uh, swooshes to the side and it lands right above your eyebrow and somehow it’s always perfect looking, even if it gets messed up because you manage to make everything look really good.” Louis had his eyes closed and was smiling. Harry’s only talked about his hair but he already had butterflies and was giggling quietly.

                “Next, um, your eyes. They’re red, like I said, but not a normal red, not strikingly red, they’re actually very pale, especially from far away. You can really only appreciate the true beauty of them if you’re close enough to look deeply into them,” Harry leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Louis’ ear, “which luckily, I do get that close.” Louis’ stomach was fluttering and his head was so clouded with Harry’s love he couldn’t think straight. “And once you do get close enough to see them, they suck you in. You could keep anyone’s gaze because you have the kind of eyes you don’t want to look away from. You also have incredibly long, beautiful eyelashes. Which, also luckily, you don’t have to be too close to notice. I think your eyelashes are my favorite feature of yours, if I had to pick a favorite.” Harry moved back to his original position on his side and admiring Louis from afar.

                “You have the sharpest fangs I’ve ever seen, which only makes you that much more intimidating. When you smile they’re the first things anyone notices. And, oh, you’re smile. It’s the most incredible smile I’ve ever seen. Your eyes squint a lot and I don’t know how you even still see out of them and skin next to your eyes forms little wrinkles and that’s when I can tell you’re really happy. But you can only ever see your top teeth, but you can always see all of the tops ones. IT’s a shame you’re the only one who can’t see the most beautiful smile in the world.” Louis smiled lightly to himself, eyes still closed. Harry was so sappy and ridiculous.

                “Is that all?” Louis raised his eyebrows but kept his eyes shut and giggled as he asked the question.

                “Of course not. You have the most incredible cheeks I think have ever existed.” Louis laughed at Harry’s answer because he was pretty sure everyone’s cheeks looked the same.

                “Really? Please tell me about them, Curly.”

                “You have the sharpest cheekbones, they could probably cut glass, and then your cheeks indent ever so slightly, especially when you’re chewing or your jaw is dropped, that’s when the indent is really noticeable.” Louis’ had slightly faded now, because Harry had actually just made Louis’ cheeks sound so much better than everyone else’s. Louis was feeling guilty that maybe Harry a much, much better boyfriend than he was. He opened his eyes and sat up immediately.

                “Okay, your turn!”

                “My turn for what?”

                “Your turn to hear about what you look like. It’s only fair.”          

                “Lou, I don’t care what I look like, and I like talking about you, now let me finish.” Louis stared motionless back into Harry’s eyes for a long while before giving in and lying back down on the floor without ever breaking eye contact. Everything Harry did made him feel like Harry was too good for him, he knew Harry deserved someone better, someone worthy, but he also knew Harry deserved everything he wanted, and what he wanted was Louis, so he never would even entertain the thought of leaving him.

                “You’re quite perfect, you know that?” Louis whispered to him.

                “Not nearly as perfect as you, love.”

                “I would argue that, but I still want to hear about what I look like.”

                “Right,” Harry smiled and kissed Louis’ forehead. Louis had his eyes closed again and back to trying to imagine what he looked like from Harry’s description.

                “When you wake up in the morning, your eyelids are hooded over your eyes and your hair is an absolute mess but that’s when you look the softest. You aren’t intimidating in the morning, just…cuddly.” Louis scrunched his nose at the word. He preferred Harry go back to telling him how intimidating he was.

                “Hey, don’t make that face. Morning Louis is my favorite. I want to pick you up in my arms and kiss you all over right after you wake up.”

                “Sorry, I just like to think of myself as manly,” Louis laughed.

                “Well, you have very manly stubble most of the time.” Louis reached up and rubbed around his mouth. “It’s kind of scratchy when I kiss you, but I don’t mind, I like it. It reminds me my boyfriend is manlier than I ever will be.” Louis laughed harder than he probably should have. Next thing he knew Harry was on top of him leaning down with his mouth next to Louis’ ear.

“Those crinkles by your eyes that I was talking about are showing up now,” Harry whispered. The butterflies in Louis’ stomach wouldn’t go away. He ran his hand through the back of Harry’s hair and opened his eyes, urging the butterflies to go away. Harry pulled back and was going to lean down and kiss him on the lips but he stopped before he got there and Louis raised his eyebrows in worry.

                “I forgot one thing, when someone compliments you, your cheeks turn this delightful shade of pink. It certainly makes you looks much less manly than you are, which I know you don’t want to hear, but it’s one of my favorite things, and you’re doing it right now.”  Harry kissed Louis on his nose. “You also the cutest nose, might I add. It’s the perfect size for you face and everything.” Louis giggled and felt his cheeks get hot. He knew they were just turning a shade of red that would soon match his eyes and he wanted to hide his face, but now he knew Harry loved it, so he just looked him in the eyes and smiled just enough to show the tips of his fangs.

                “I love you, Harry,” Louis whispered and reached up to put his hands on each side of Harry’s face.

                “I love you too, Louis. So much.” Harry leaned down and kissed Louis like he was about to lose him.

                “The sun’s coming up, we better move, love,” Louis whispered, trying not to break the mood.

                “I wasn’t done describing you yet, though,” Harry pouted.

                “I’m beginning to think you could talk about me forever.”

                “I could, and, coincidentally, that’s exactly how long we have and I wouldn’t mind spending every second of it talking about you.” Louis laughed pretty hard and now that he was aware, he could feel the crinkles forming next to his eyes and he could feel his bottom lip covering all of his bottom teeth. Then he could feel his cheeks warming up, and surely turning red again.

                “You’re so weird,” Louis said as he laughed and pushed Harry off of him then jumped to his feet. “Now come on, we need to get out of the sun.” Harry stood, walked straight to Louis and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist.

                “K,” Harry whispered. Louis could see the look in Harry’s eyes, it was the look he got when he was desperate for Louis. He could feel the warmth running back up to his cheeks and he really hoped he wasn’t going to be self-conscious of that forever. He stood on his tippy-toes and connected his lips to Harry’s with no intention of pulling away. Harry grabbed the back of Louis’ thighs as a sign for Louis to jump. He caught on quickly and jumped into Harry’s arms. Harry carried him into a dimly lit room without windows to avoid the sun and he only broke the kiss to whisper against Louis’ ear.

                “You know I still have more to tell you about how perfect you look.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, tell me what you thought on twitter @AvonLarry (:


End file.
